Ash Doesn't Need to Know!
by Miledman2
Summary: This is my first Pokemon story, I always thought that the theme behind the Professor getting it on with the Pokémon Trainer's mom is kinda hot and I thought to make this meme trend into a lemon, with help from whackybiscuit, go read his stories. Warning, contains mature content and lemons, Disclaimer, I do not own Pokémon.


**Hey y'all, it has been a while, but I am back, this time I am writing my first Pokemon**

**This is what happens when Ash Ketchum is away and Delia Ketchum & Samuel Oak start to play.**

**This story had help from _whackybiscuit_, check out his stories, they are creative.**

**Warning: lemon/smut, adult language and content  
**

*** If you don't like it don't read**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

This was a fine day for Pallet town, the skies are clear, the sun is shining, the wind breezily blows through the green hills and grassy plains of the small houses around town. And one of their bright and ambitious kids named Ash Ketchum has finally made his debut to become a Pokemon trainer, as the whole town was cheering him on for his well being and success, his mother Delia Ketchum cheers him on as well while at the same time, is so worried for him. Ash then tries to reconcile with his mother, though she embarrasses him with packing all sorts of things for his trip.

Though she was curious as to why his Pikachu is outside and not in a Pokeball, though this surprised Ash as well, the two turns out they are not getting along that well, even go so far as to shock everyone around them. With that, and after everyone recovered, Ash has left and went on his way to becoming a Pokemon master, it would be a rough start with him especially with his Pikachu being a hazard, but Ash would not give up, meanwhile back in Pallet Town, some other surprises were about to happen between two close people to Ash.

(A Day Later)

At the office of the Professor, Samuel Oak was just finishing some office work and research before closing up for the day, He sighed and then said "Man, what a busy day, I thought that with Ash out on his journey it would be quiet, but I am getting more work from more and more pokemon trainers."

He was even rubbing his shoulders for the stress that felt like it was killing him, He then said "Age is starting to get to me, I missed those years where I can just go exploring."

He started to feel like he let work get the better of his life, especially now in his late 40s, but when he was just about to close up he then heard the doorbell ring, he smiled as he asked "Oh, I wonder who that could be?"

He went downstairs and then opened the doors, there he saw a pleasant sight before him, it was Ash's mom, Delia Ketchum, she still has her lovely face, her caramel colored eyes, full of life, her brown hair with bangs at both sides and a short pony tail. She was definitely in the prime of her life, in her late twenties, she is definitely an eye candy, though instead of her usual household clothing, she was wearing a long overcoat for some reason.

Samuel then said "Oh, Delia, how have you been?"

Delia then replied "I have been great, thank you, it is definitely a hot day."

Samuel could sense the irony in the statement and the visual sweat that was coming off her, He replied with a chuckle "Well with that overcoat, I assume that it would be." Delia then came in with Oak closing the door behind her.

She smirked as she said "Well, I wanted to be ready for today and the next long while."

With that she opened up her overcoat to reveal what was underneath it, She was practically naked, covered in glistening sweat, with black, lacy panties and bra. Samuel ogled at the very sight of the young attractive mother, he then smirked in response as he replied "Makes sense, now we have all the "alone time" we want."

And then, as if some sort of vigor coursed through his veins, ripped open his shirt, revealing his well toned, upper body and hairy chest, despite being middle-aged, he was still in good shape.

A sudden jolt of electricity coursed through Delia at seeing the sight of the fit older man before her, her body quivered with anticipation, and without further delay, she walked over to him.

Their hands quickly reached for each other, Samuel brought his hands around her curvy hips just right above her shapely buttocks, where is Delia brought her arms around his neck. After a moment of soul gazing, they tilted their heads and connected their lips together.

His more older, rougher lips smothered against her younger smoother and juicy lips. While they kissed roughly, their mouth opened so that there tongues would meet and dance with each other.

During that time, their bodies connect as well, Delia was becoming more agitated in her sensual areas, what with around breasts, pressed firmly against is toned and hairy packs. Her smooth, and flat belly against his average yet rough abdomen.

She did not know why, but there was something about Samuel that really drove her crazy, exotically. Perhaps it was the way how he and her son always interacted with one another.

Meanwhile, as they continued to tongue battle, and exchange saliva, their hands would find their way onto their respective partners skin and move up and down them sensually.

Her soft hands were rubbing, clawing and pulling on his rough skin, while Samuel was squeezing, and pulling on her supple and juicy flesh that was her rear end. Delia moaned in their kiss, only to eventually retreat from their kiss to gasp out loud.

Samuel began to speak while applying various kisses all along her neck, shoulder, and cheek "it has been too long, and finally I get to do this with you!"

Delia, while moaning and arching her head back, her lover replied, "Me too, I am certain my boy is fine on his journey, but now I have you to keep me company!"

Samuel would then bring his kisses closer to her nap where he would smell her hair, and he would say "Especially with Ash around, it is hard for us to do together." Delia, still moaning as she would bring her face to the nap of his neck as well and replied "Yes, it has been years, and now we can be together!"

As the professor continue to rub her round butt, he would take his hands under her panties to get a better feel of it. While Delia would bring her hands to his pants and start unbutton it, when she did that, her head and then went straight for his already large manhood.

Her hand shook with excitement as she could feel his penis throbbing in her fingers and palm. she would start to rub it up and down, while Samuel started to moan with delight, it has been a while since he felt this way.

Delia then said "my, how big you are, such a thing needs attention." Samuel then replied "yes, I think that would be wise." As she managed to free herself from his embrace, she then discarded the overcoat and slowly and temptingly, lowered herself while still pressing against his body.

She then came face-to-face with the professors immense meat rod, as it robbed under his underwear. She was blushing as she just stared at it for a bit, only to licked her lips, she then brought her hands to the helm of his underwear and then started to pull them down. When she did, his manhood, slapped her on the face as it was finally free from its prison of clothing.

Delia was awe struck by the majesty of his manhood, Delia then said "Wow, Samuel, it is just incredible!" it stood proudly, 11 inches, wide enough to barely grip it, lightly veiny while grey pubic hair. Samuel smiled as he replied "Well, if you like it, why don't you examine it, that is how science usually works." Delia then brought her hands to his member and then started feeling him, she then thought to herself "Finally, I get to have all of him for myself!" She begins stroking his member, vigorously, making it more stiff than it was a moment ago. Samuel could only moan with how she was doing it.

Delia could not wait anymore as she leaned forward and started to lick his member with her mouth, she would start with the hand and then work her way around where the head meets the skin, and then the shaft. Samuel continued to moan as he was losing strength in his legs, she was just too good with her mouth, Delia then took to something further south, she then started to suck on his testicles.

Samuel was gasping between each popping as she just sucks on the individual balls like jawbreakers, the actions that she took caused his balls to recede back into his sack. She then moved back up and smiled at Samuel as she said "Don't look so tense, this has just begun." With that, she opened her mouth and then enveloped his member, because it was so big it was hard to get him all down.

This made her gag and tear up from the sheer size of his member, and even the ample taste that came with swallowing a significant portion his meat rod, She did not know why she is like this, with her late husband she was more decent and docile, but she is now full on sex crazed mode.

What happened it was the fact that Ash was still around and did not get the chance to act on her feelings. After à minute or so, Delia was finally able to get a custom to the massive size that was in her mouth.

She then began to bubble her head back-and-forth so as to get the full treatment. She could definitely feel it, while pulling back to the tip, she would dunk her head close to the base as she would then feel the tip hitting the back of her throat. Her sense were going haywire as the heat and blood rushes to her head, one of her hands was being placed on the Professor's rear, gripping it, while her other hand was fondling his testicles.

Samuel would place his hands onto her head and comb his fingers through her hair to help steady her sucking motion. He would then cry out and say "Oh man, Delia, who would have thought you would be this good, even being a mother of such a young age, no wonder you were the talk of the town!"

He would then add his own thrusting motion, this would help Delia get the last inch or so of his member down her throat. Delia's whole body was shacking with excitement and anticipation, even her nose was brushed against his pubic hair, getting a good whiff of his scent.

However, despite her eagerness and skill, this was proving too much for her, so she was forced to withdraw her mouth from him. She gasped and breathed heavily before looking up with some drool hanging out. She then said "Sorry, you were proving to be so good that I could not handle you on the first try, but I should be good on the second one."

Samuel chuckled and replied "Oh my dear, I think I would need to give you a taste of what I can do as well!" With that, he removed his pants and his coat and shirt as well, Delia was just mesmerized by his form, his older form.

And then the next moment, she was surprised as he just lifted her over his shoulder and carried her up stairs to his bedroom. And once inside, he tossed her onto the bed, which she giggled was to how fun that was and how comfortable his bed is.

Samuel then crawled over her onto the bed, which they would then share a few more intimate kisses. After a moment of respite from that, Samuel then looked down and said "Well, shall we continue where we left off?" Delia smiled as she replied while rubbing his hairy chest "Indeed!"

With that, Samuel then turned around, while still on top, his member was now, right in front of her face. Delia blushed and became so infatuated, as she was finally reunited with his member, it felt like forever with her. She would then hook one of her arms around his leg which they were on either side of her head now.

And with the other, she used to stroke his member for a bit before she would guide it down to her mouth so she would start sucking it again. Once inside, she was experiencing greater ecstasy than when before, as his member was doing the thrusting and reach to even further depths. Not only that, since she was under him, face up, his balls would then occasionally hit against her nose and get a whiff of his smell.

Samuel Oak grunted in pleasure as to how good the feeling of her mouth back on his member was, he then decided that it was a good time to get to work on her as well. So he leaned down over where her naval is, covered by her underwear, he then moved her panties to the side to get a good look at her womanhood, so beautifully shaped and a cute pink to it as well, hard to believe Delia gave birth.

He then licked his lips and then proceeded to lick her folds and then press his mouth against it too, Delia was shivering as she moaned out loud at the very feeling of her womanhood being licked so violently. She wanted to scream more but she was too busy sucking his member which was going further and further into her mouth and ravaging her throat.

Samuel's tongue was reaching further into her as well, with his hands hooked around her smooth thighs as his head dug deeper between her legs with his noses in her lower parts as well. They seem to be rather addicted to their partner's respective smalls, especially with a hot day like this and their bodies sweat in an intense fashion.

As Samuel continued to eat her out, she starts to secrete her own fluids from the opening, just as his member secretes pre-cum which automatically goes straight down her throat. There are times where times where his hips would alternate from simple thrusting in and out to gyrating around while deep inside, it is a way to get the feeling of everything inside of her.

Delia could not have it any other way, especially with her body shaking and becoming tensed up, her legs would even lock up around his head, Samuel was now stuck, but nothing could make him happier with being squished by the softness of her flesh. But he did not stop however, as he continued to eat her own and drink her fluids, it was a surprise that he could last this long, his face stuffed with her crotch, especially with Delia having her mouth full with his cock.

This has been going on for such a long time, their bodies are intimately close in contact with each other, it is like a sexual Ouroboros symbol that this feeling could go on forever. However that would only be in theory as both of them have been building to their sexual releases, as pleasure has been stacking up for quite some time now, and they would reach the tipping point.

Though they wanted to warn their partners of their respective releases that are coming soon, however, the feeling was just too good to stop so they just continued onward and they increased their intimacy with pleasing each other. With that being said, it did not take long however with now that their increased efforts pushing them to the breaking point.

And with a few more licks and sucking, both of them, finally released their respective orgasms, With Samuel, his mouth was getting more and more of her love juices and gulped it down graciously. With Delia, his member was all the way down her throat and his sperm just went straight down to her stomach and was filling her up, one gulp at a time, till his member would start to withdraw slowly.

This has went on for around a minute or so, with both of them getting a branding taste of each other's climax, with Delia, getting his semen into her mouth and then drinking it down. Then both of them were starting to die down on their orgasms, and then finally, they removed their mouths form their respective partner's genitalia, their bodies were all tensed up, but now they are relaxing, while breathing heavily.

After another moment of respite, the two then shifted their bodies so that they would face each other and gaze romantically into their eyes, they then brought their lips closer to share another kiss. Despite having gone down on each other, they really don't mind at this point, they really are just overcome by the intense passion for each other.

And when they separated their lips where as Samuel would say "So then, shall we get to the next stage?" Delia smiled as she nodded her head and then replied "Absolutely, I want you to make me yours!" Samuel then brought his arms to her form, where he would proceed to remove her panties and bra, slowly and steadily, he could not finally see the supple, round and bouncy bosom that had been obscured by her clothing all this time.

After a moment of gazing, he would bring her down on her back on the bed, and then he would bring himself over her, his hips now positioned between her legs and ready to proceed. All that was stopping him was a simple question "Delia, are you ready for this? for me to finally be inside you?" Delia nodded her head in acceptance and simply brought her hands to hook around his back and her legs to lock around his hips where he would then be brushing his member against her womanhood.

Samuel then adjusted his member so that the tip would be right at her womanhood's entrance, and then Delia braced herself for the moment as he started to enter her, slowly but strongly. Despite him having great force in entering her, Delia is more in bliss than pain, it is likely because she is finally going to have him in her and it has been too long without a lover.

And then in the last moments of his insertion, he finally pushed all the way into her, right to the base, Samuel then arched his back up while Delia would do the same as they both were holding each other. Their bodies became tensed with the intense pleasure that was coursing through their bodies, his tip actually managed to poke right passed her womb entrance which was even more sensitive for her.

It took a minute or so, but they have finally calmed themselves down and got adjusted to each other's size and tightness, they then looked at each other and then agreed to keep going. Where they would then kiss as Samuel started to thrust his hips back and forth, slowly at first as to get a good rhythm going, Delia has been moaning in their kiss ever since.

Her hands worked to grip and rub harshly against Samuel's back, as he is moaning and groaning while his head is tuckered right between her head and neck. Delia was doing the same thing with him as she tightened her grip and legs around Samuel's body.

The Professor continued to pump his hips back and forth as his thrusting only increased in speed and force. Delia gasped between each thrust as to how her body was being rocked out of this world.

She has never been held like this in such a long time, the feeling of being in the arms of a lover again only made her feel nostalgic. While Samuel found that this was more than just great sex, he finally found that there is someone to share what ever is left of his life.

The thrusting only continued to increase, as his member managed to find it's way deep inside of her, where the tip managed to keep poking at her womb. While it was something to feel pleasant, Samuel had some restraint left to be self aware, he did not want to do things that would cause trouble for her or Ash in the future.

Despite not wanting to stop, their inevitable climaxes were building, before anything regrettable might happen, Samuel said "Delia, I'm about to cum! I need to-" and as he was starting to pull out, Delia tightened her legs around his hips, forcing him back in.

Samuel was surprised as he then said "Wait, Delia, if I don't pull out, I might-" then she just kissed him on the lips which he stopped panicking for a moment.

Delia then separated their lips where she then said "It's okay, I want your essence inside me, and if I end up having your baby, then I would be more than happy, and I am sure that Ash would enjoy having a little brother or sister."

Samuel then smiled as he could feel Delia's arms tighten around his back as he would then tighten his hug around her too and continued to thrust harder and faster than before, now with the intent to go all the way. Delia's entire front as well as her ample bosom was being smothered by Samuel's slim and mature chest and front too.

After a while of intense thrusting on Samuel's part and movement from Delia's hips, the pleasure that has been building up between them was starting to get to them as the pressure was starting to sink in. And after a few more thrusts, both of them finally climaxed, they both grunted and screamed at the same time in pure joy, with Delia, squirting her love juices all around his member and his crotch, and was even wetting the bed, where as Samuel, piercing her womb's entrance with the tip was depositing his sperm into her sacred room.

This lasted a full minute, Delia's face was one of just simple happiness, it has been so long since her baby room was filled this much, and she hopes that this would continue in the future. Samuel was just gasping and moaning at the same time, his hips all the way in, releasing his load and almost felt like he was going to faint, this is the first time he felt this way in a long time.

Finally, after one one spurt, both of them came down from their orgasmic high, the professor would then lay on top of Delia as the two embraced each other romantically, regaining their strength.

Samuel finally managed to say "Wow, I never thought, that even at my age, that I would be able to keep this up for such a long time!"

Delia then looked to Samuel and replied "Well, it would be somewhat the same with me with the lack of continued experience."

Samuel then said as he looked to his lover "So then, Delia, what do you say we go another round, I have plenty of energy left."

Delia smiled as she replied "Absolutely, and this time, I want you to complete the whole course."

Samuel was a bit taken back by what she meant, so she managed to get up and then move onto her hands and knees and faced back towards the Professor, where as he was starting to get the idea.

Delia then took one of her hands brought it back to her shapely rump and then spread her cheeks apart to reveal the priced hole and said "So, Professor, what do you think, are you up for the task?"

Samuel's heart was pounding loudly as he would reply "This looks amazing, but are you sure? I am pretty large you know."

Delia chuckled a bit as she replied "I know you are big, that is why I can handle it, so why don't you get in there already?!"

Samuel could sense she was keen to do this, and not wanting to disappoint her, he then moved to proceed with the task, he then brought his hands to her butt cheeks, spreading them apart. And then he would probe her entrance with the tip of his still hard and raging member, Delia could definitely feel jolts of pleasure running through her body just from physical touch. She then braced herself yet again, as Samuel would then finally get his member deep into the bowels of her rectum, the stretching of the flesh and invasion of her ass was like nothing she would experience before, second only to her giving birth to Ash.

Samuel too was none the better as he was just deep in her butt, his body was trembling with delight and pressure at the same time with the tightness of her rear was almost enough to rip his member off. Both of them were taking their time to get accustomed to each other's size and tightness, it was no easy task after all with using such a sensitive hole to have sex.

Their bodies were trembling from the intense sensation that was going on, with Samuel's hands gripping at her butt, hanging over her body which was gripping the sheets of his bed with great force, it would prove difficult to master. After another moment, both of them were finally reaching some sort of tolerance level for them to begin to start having proper anal sex, Delia would then turn to Samuel with tears of joy and say "It's okay now, you can start your thrusting!" Samuel then nodded his head in acknowledgement and slowly started to pull out his member, only to slam right back in.

The feeling is so intense for Delia that it was almost light he was going to pull her butthole inside out, even when he slowly pulls out, it is just agonizingly blissful, there was nothing that could not be better.

The thrusting from Samuel's crotch was something that was to be desired by Delia. His cock slowly becoming much more manageable. What with the fluids that remained on his member, it certainly worked as a fine lubricant.

The pounding from his crotch to her butt was sending ripples of her ass flesh to the rest of her body. Her body was bouncing back and forth from the force, her boobs were jiggling back and forth as well. Her back arched from the sheer size invading her rear, as her toes curled and her fists tightened around the bedsheets she was gripping.

The thrusting only continued to grow even more vigorous, while her butt felt amazing, Samuel felt there was something missing. As Delia continued to moan and yelp, she failed to realize what was coming to her as the Professor figured out what was missing.

With one hand raised up by Samuel, he swung it down with full force and gave her a spanking. Delia was yelping with intense delight, the sound resonated throughout the room. Her body trembled as her ass tightened up around his member as the stinging sensation was that intense.

As Samuel stated "So, how was that, felt good?" All Delia could say in response with a weak stuttering voice "Please, more! Do it to me more!" Samuel smiled as he continued to spank her, he would alternate with both cheeks, spanking away until both of them were a stinging red color.

Delia's body trembled more, her mouth watered, her eyes rolled back into her skull as her tears rained down. She was in heaven now, her late husband could not possibly compare to what Professor Oak offered her.

As some time passed, Samuel then tried something new, where he would grab Delia's arms and lift her up, pressing her back against his. He would hav done arm wrapped around her breasts, Delia yelped at his sudden forwardness.

His hand would massage, squeeze and grope them with great desire, he was even pinch her nipples. This sent pleasure crashing throughout her body, moaning and shouting "Yes, More, More!" While his other hand would reach down and rub her womanhood, this made her scream in pleasure even more.

His fingers rubbing vigorously, her folds being agitated with lustful rush through her lower body, her body twitched as much as possible in his embrace. And then, with one of his fingers, he found her most sensitive spot, her cliterus, when touching it repeatedly, Delia gritted her teeth as her body flinched and she slightly climaxed.

It was a short one but she relaxed a bit against Samuel's body, he smiled as he asked "So, was that too much for you?"

She then looked back to him with something more than lust in her eyes and a bashful blush, but love, she then declared to him "I love you!"

Samuel was surprised by this, and then regained his composure and then replied "I love you too!"

With that, Delia brought one of her hands up and combed it by Samuel's head and brought their lips together for another passionate kiss. She continued to moan in the kiss as her breasts, womanhood and butt continued to get pleasured by the Professor before her.

This has been going on for such a long time now, both lovers were as intimate as wild animals out in nature mating as nature intended yet as creative as human lustful minds could be. Delia with her eyes closed shut, drool hanging out, moaning and groaning with how Samuel's member could definitely reshape her butt for a long time, she was then reaching her limit. While with Samuel, all of this excessive work he has been putting in was definitely paying off with how he usually rides bike everyday, this blows his exercise out of the water.

And then as both of them reached the point of no return, after a few more hard thrusts, as Samuel pushed all the way inside, they both gave in and climaxed as hard as he could. Both of them were shouting really loudly, it was a good thing that his lab was an isolated building from the rest of town, or else somewhat would have heard them.

Delia's womanhood started to spray her love juices onto the bed with great intensity, staining it easily, while with Samuel, his essence was going deep inside of her butt, filling her bowels with copious amounts. This has been going on for quite some time now, their bodies were frozen as they were riding out their climaxes, Samuel shooting rope after rope into her, until it started to overflow from the tight entrance, it goes to show just how much there was and being filled to the brim.

After a minute, they were finally coming down from their orgasmic high, their bodies were relaxing and their bodies heaved with sweat, intense heat and smell of after sex. They finally lost all the strength that they had in their body and they were tilted over onto their sides, just goes to show that when too much is enough, your body has a way of showing it.

The Professor then used the last of his strength to just cuddle with Delia, she smiled as his arms wrapped around her body, while his member still semi-hard was still in her rear, while she doesn't mind, she moaned lightly as she did not want him to leave her.

Samuel then managed to say "Wow, that was the best thing to happen in my life!"

Delia replied "I am glad you liked it, I hope that I can keep giving the same treatment in the future."

Samuel then said "Well, we now have all the time in the world, Ash is off to be a Pokemon Master, and it is just you and me."

Delia smiled and replied "Well, who knows how long till he gets back, maybe 20 years for him to win a league?"

Samuel laughed a bit and then said "That would be funny, and I hope it is that long, just so I can spend time with you my dear!"

Delia smiled then placed a hand on her stomach and rub it as she added before sleep claims them both "Hopefully, when he gets back, we can be one big family, _**with a few additions**_."

* * *

**~ Wow, that was a long lemon story, I don't know if I can do something like this again in a long time**

**~ If you like the story, be sure to Favor.**

**~ Also, remember to comment, it helps give me motivation to continue writing. Thank you**

**~ I wish to continue my "Divine Enticement", and when more information comes, do a new chapter for "International Fun".**

**~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


End file.
